Trust me?
by babynarry
Summary: Harry's old best friend Caroline moves in with him and he likes her, but so does Niall? can he get her trust back? Or will he lose her to Niall? Please read and review. One Direction, Harry Styles, Niall Horan


**Author's Note: Okay hello there, I know its weird that I'm doing a Harry fan fiction but I really wanted to for some reason. I am still a huge Niall fan; I'm just adding Harry in there. Okay here we go, and yes sorry I used Caroline as a character again but she is kind of my only character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction sadly.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**(Harry's POV)**

"Are you sure the room is all ready?" My mum asked me for the nth time. I sigh and nod my head.

"The room is ready mum, when is she coming" I ask. My old best friend is moving into my house because her parents passed away. I am excited to see her; I haven't seen her since x factor two years ago.

Just then the door rang and I ran for the door. I open It up to see her, Caroline. But she looks different, a lot better. Older, and more feminine; she looks good.

"Harry" She smiles and I pull her into a big hug. She is still shorter than me but just hugging her I can tell her body has changed. She is no longer a pole; she has shape. We pull apart and I notice just how amazing she looks.

"Hey Caroline; you look good" I smile leading her into the house. She waves to my mum but I lead her upstairs to her new room.

"Thanks Harry; you don't look terrible either" She smiles at me; she was always like that, funny.

"Here it is; right across from my room" I say opening the door to the new room. The walls were hot pink and the floor was light wood. There was a big bed against the wall and a dresser and stereo.

She smiles and walks in; she sets her bags down and I set down the ones I carried. She looks around and takes a deep breath in.

"I'll help you unpack after dinner, it should be ready soon. Want to talk?" I ask leaning against the door frame. She smiles a bit and walks close to me.

"I'd love to talk Styles" She says and I look into her perfect green eyes. She smells so sweet and looks great; I can't believe I didn't miss her more, or see how beautiful she was.

"So how have you been, any boy drama?" I ask mostly for myself to see if she is still single.

She laughs a bit but I see pain in her eyes, "It's been rough lately but I'm better; and no boys right now unless you try to stop that" She says laughing and punching my chest softly.

"I take that as a threat Caroline" I say acting silly and coming towards her.

"Oh do you really now" she laughs and I nod and tackle her onto the soft carpeted area of the floor. We start rolling and play wrestling when I hear my friend Niall at the door way.

"Am I interrupting something?" He laughs and Caroline and I pull apart and stand up. I see Niall staring at Caroline, oh great does he like her?

"No your not" Caroline laughs and I laugh a little too. Niall laughs too and we are all just the laughing bunch.

"Who is this cutie Harry" Niall asks me then smiles at Caroline who blushes.

"My best friend Caroline" I smile wrapping my arm playfully around her shoulder. She laughs and brushes my arm off.

"I'm Niall" He says and she blushes a bit. Oh no, she doesn't like him does she?

"Dinner, Harry is Niall eating with us?" My mum calls from the kitchen.

"You eating with us Niall" I ask and he is distracted by staring at Caroline.

"Sure" He answers and I sigh mentally.

"Coming mum, Niall's eating too" I yell and we all head downstairs.

We get down and Niall practically races me to my seat next to Caroline and he wins, I smile and sit beside my mum.

"So Caroline, do you know anyone here?" My mum asks and Caroline and she shakes her head.

"No, just Harry and now Niall" She answers biting into a piece of cooked carrot.

"You should take her to meet the boys some time Harry" Mum says to me and I nod, I guess that could be fun. I did need to talk to Louis about this.

"Yeah, that could be fun enough" I smile at Caroline and she smiles back.

"Niall after dinner you're going to have to go sweetheart I have to get these kids settled and lock them up in their rooms" My mum saying winking at Caroline.

"Oh, okay that's fine" Niall nods and I laugh to my self a bit.

'_Wanna sneak out later?_' Caroline mouths to me and I nod. She knows me so well, she knew I'm a night owl.

We finish dinner and Niall leaves but not without giving Caroline his number; oh great.

Caroline and I head back up to her room to start unpacking. She turns on her radio and turns it to 'paradise'.

We start unpacking and occasionally burst into fun dance moves. We just had some small talk for a long time then randomly she blurted out a question that was probably on her mind.

"Harry, since you're in a band and all how often am I going to be left alone here with your mum?" She asks looking at me with worried eyes.

"I don't go on tour all summer but in September I do, so we get all summer" I say looking down a bit; I would make this summer perfect for her.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just sit around while you're gone" She says laughing nervously a bit.

"It's not exactly going to be old times but it'll be fine" I smile and she nods then continues unpacking.

**-Later that night-**

How do I get Caroline to like me? She is just so perfect and I'm so not perfect. Then I hear a knock on my door. So I quickly pull some clothes on and open my door to see Caroline. We had already snuck out early and talked for a while, it was really nice.

"Hey Caroline, you okay" I ask her. She is standing there is her Victoria secret pink shorts and a hoodie that says Mick Jagger. Her brown hair is up in a messy bun and her makeup is washed off.

"No not really, I couldn't go to sleep and wanted to talk to you" She says looking at me and her eyes look scared and sad.

"Come here" I whisper and pull her into a hug and I feel her head rest on my chest. I brush her side swept bangs out of her face and rest my chin on her forehead.

"Come sit down" I say and bring her over to the couch in my room, I click on the TV to give us some light. We sit down and I put a blanket over our legs then wrap her up close to me.

"What's wrong" I ask while she lays her head on my lap and I play with her hair.

"I was just thinking about how I lied to you; I have been having boy troubles. I just left this guys and I really like this guy, but I like another one too and I just wish I had my mum to help me decide about these kind of things" She says and I hear her crying a little bit.

"You can talk to me about it" I say softly, we have always trusted each other about these kinds of things.

"I don't think I can Harry; no offense I just don't think you will understand. I don't even understand; I'm so confused Harry" She says looking up at me with those eyes I wish were mine.

"I know, I think you just need to wait a while and see who you can trust" I say just being truthful. I wonder if I'm one of the guys she likes.

"Harry, I'm so glad I have you; I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes. I really wish you didn't have to go on tour" She says sitting up beside me.

"Well I'll make it last while I can" I smile at her and she nods. I think I might have to take my time with her, be her best friend again before I'll get her.

"Harry do you remember my first kiss" She smiles up at me and I have to laugh a little too.

**-Flashback-**

_"I'm moving Harry" Caroline says looking into my eyes, she has always been so pretty. Now, when I finally was about to tell her I liked her she leaves. We are only fourteen and she has to leave me forever._

_"Why? Where are you going?" I ask worrying. I don't want her to move at all._

_"Not too far away, I'll still be able to see you just not as often" she says looking at me reassuringly._

_"Well then I guess I should give you a goodbye gift" I smile knowing what I'm going to do._

_"You don't have to Harry" she smiles, oh yes I do. I lean forward and press my lips softly to hers. Her lips are soft and send electricity through my whole body._

_"Smell you later Hunters" I smile using her last name and nick name._

**-end of flashback-**

"Yeah I remember" I smile down at her and she laughs a little.

"How many girls have you kissed since then Styles?" She asks me. I don't exactly want to tell her or remember.

"A million" I smile and she fake gasps. I laugh and she laughs too.

"Well you better get to bed Caroline, big day tomorrow. You're meeting three idiots" I smile and she nods and gets up but stops in the doorway.

"Thanks Harry, I really missed you" She smiles and then walks out. I smile ad get into my bed and fall asleep quickly.

I wake up and take a shower and get ready. I wear jeans and my Mick Jagger tee shirt. I walk out of my room and knock on Caroline's door.

"It's open" she calls from inside and I walk in. she is putting some makeup on and I see she has her Mick Jagger shirt on too. I laugh a little to myself at our matching outfits.

"You almost ready, I told the boys we would be there in twenty" I ask sitting down on her bed. I look around and spot her journal, I must admit it tempts me.

"Almost done, just let me grab something from the bathroom real quick" She says and walks into the bathroom. I can't help it, I get up and slide the book into my pocket.

She walks into the room, smiles and we head down stairs. We say bye to mum and walk to the shared house the boys are staying in.

When we get there I knock on the door and Louis answers.

"Hey babes who is this" He smiles at me pointing to Caroline. Caroline smiles at Lou calling me babes and introduces herself.

"Come on in, I'm Lou, this is Liam, and this is Zayn" He points the other boys out and she nods. Then Niall comes out.

"Hey Caroline" He says and she smiles and says hi. Please don't let her like him. Please.

We spend the rest of the day just relaxing and playing games then finally head home. While we are walking I find myself staring at her and a thought pops into my head _'she's like your sister'_. She is like my sister isn't she? Maybe that's all she ever will be.

**(Caroline's POV)**

I was sitting on my bed ripping a pair of jeans when I hear a knock on my door. I sigh and open the door to see Harry, when did he become so hot?

"Hello Mr. Styles" I smile and Harry smiles a bit too. I let him in my room and he sits down on the red couch and stretches his long legs out. My room is messy because I'm messing with my clothes, maker them look more…um provocative. I sit on my bed and get back to ripping the jeans.

"Why are you here Mr. Styles?" I joke in a principal voice and Harry laughs lightly.

"Just got bored, wanted someone to talk to" Harry says picking up a magazine then I notice a lump in his pants pocket.

"You that excited to see me" I ask laughing a little and Harry looks at me questioningly.

"What do you mean" He asks still looking confused.

"What's in your pants pocket Styles" I ask getting up and walking over to him.

"Nothing" He replies quickly with his eyes growing large. What's up with him? Then I look over at my shelf and notice my dresser is missing.

"Harry take out whatever is in your pocket now" I say looking at him, he blushes and slowly pulls my journal out of his pocket.

"Harry!" I scream while snatching the journal up, he stands up and opens his mouth but I interrupt him.

"Get out Harry, leave" I yell and he doesn't look like he is about to leave.

"Please Caroline let me explain" He starts and I feel tears form in my eyes. It really isn't the same Harry I used to trust.

"Harry, don't, I know you were just curious or whatever. But that's mine, and for my eyes only Harry. I was so excited about coming back because I would get to be with good old Harry styles, but you're not acting like him Harry. You've changed a lot obviously, and I think maybe we need to find new best friends if I can't even trust you with my freaking journal. Just please get out" I say knowing I'm about to cry. I though maybe Harry wasn't the guy my friends talked about, the woman user and the kid from the boy band. I thought he would still be my Harry, the sweet caring Harry, but he isn't.

"Just get out" I repeat and Harry slowly makes him way out and I slam the door. I really liked him, for a while I thought I loved him. I thought I could get back to those times but I guess we can't. but I can still make him wish he had me, make him jealous. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

* * *

**A/N: You like it? Review please?**


End file.
